As mobile and wireless communications continue to develop, touch screen devices have become increasingly popular as input devices. Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones and tablets, ideally have an edge-to-edge bezel-less display. At the same time, the number of wireless communication protocols (e.g., Wi-Fi, 3G/4G/LTE/5G, FM, etc.) that need to be supported and the related antennas is increasing. Typically, antennas are hidden in the bezel surrounding the display. As touch screen displays of communication devices become closer to being bezel-less, implementing antennas within the communication device becomes more challenging.